Pensando Distinto
by NaikoPink
Summary: Esta historia cuanta de como fue la relación de la Androide 18 y Oolong al tener que vivir bajo el mismo techo, descubre que siniestro plan se le ocurre a este cerdo, dedicado a 'Por los de leemos fanfics de Dragón Ball'.


**Pensando Distinto:** Esta historia cuanta de como fue la relación de la Androide 18 y Oolong al tener que vivir bajo el mismo techo, descubre que siniestro plan se le ocurre a este cerdo, dedicado a ''Por los de leemos fanfics de Dragón Ball''.

**Dragón Ball no me pertenece, es sino a su propietario y creador Akira Toriyama.**

**Esta historia es solo mía y no permito que se publique en otro medio, de alguna otra forma sin mi autorización.**

**Escribo por mera diversión sin fines de lucro.**

.

.

.

.

.

- **Pensando Distinto.**

- **By NaikoPink**

.

.

.

.

.

El cerdo humanoide observo con determinación a la persona que estaba sentada al frente de él, analizo su semblante serio y decidido, la persona ante el al percatarse de su acto sonrió dejando caer sus cartas sobre la mesa, esta vez el cerdo fue el que rio al dejar caer sus cartas en la mesa.

— Pues yo gano — Anuncio con descaro a lo que ya todos sabían.

El maestro Roshi que había estado jugando póker contra él, bujo enojado nuevamente había perdido y se quedo sin que apostar.

Era medio día, se podía sentir el abrazador calor y la tibia frisa que poco a poco era calentada por el sol, todos escucharon los pasos rápidos dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla, el cerdo humanoide ni siquiera se molesto en voltear pues de antemano sabia de quien se trataba.

La noche anterior Krilin les había dado la noticia a los habitantes de Kame House, finalmente él había conseguido formalizar su relación con N18 y ellos solo esperaban la llegada del androide y el guerrero.

En noches pasadas todos habían sentido al silencioso androide escurrirse con cuidado a la habitación de Krilin a altas horas de la madrugada a pasar una noche algo agitada.

— ¡Ya llegamos! — Anuncio al entrar a la casa el guerrero.

El metamorfo se giro solo para contemplar el cuerpo esculpido del androide de cabello dorado, sonrió para sí ante tanta belleza, la chica noto su mirada lujuriosa posarse sobre ella y frunció el seño cruzando sus brazos.

El maestro del guerrero se levanto abandonando las cartas de recién había barajeado, se acerco a la mujer de ojos azules, esos ojos que tanto hielo reflejaban al mirarlos a ellos, pero en los mismos que se lograba ver un hermoso cielo cuando ella contemplaba al guerrero sin pelo.

''¿Cómo demonios había conseguido Krilin enganchar a una mujer así?'' Pensó el cerdo humanoide con algo de envidia cuando por fin decidió levantarse.

— Es un gusto conocerla señorita — Dijo el maestro del guerrero tomando la mano de la androide.

Ella dedico sin mucho gusto una fría mirada que helaría a cualquier ser vivo y quito su mano bruscamente.

Finalmente Krilin decidió intervenir para presentar a los habitantes de su hogar — El es el maestro Roshi, el es Oolong y el es Urigame —

Ella observo a cada uno rápidamente deteniéndose en el cerdo humanoide, lo observo con cierta curiosidad pero sin mucho interés en particular, esa presentación era sin duda inútil pues la androide planeaba ignorar a todos los habitantes de la isla a exención de su novio y el cerdo metamorfo lo sabía.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con tranquilidad, nada importante, la chica que había decidido venir a vivir con Krilin técnicamente los ignoraba tanto como era posible.

La tarde anterior de esa noche había comenzado una suave llovizna la cual se había incrementado al pasar de las horas, el cerdo humanoide observo por la ventana de su recamara la enorme tormenta que azotaba la isla, era imparable y el no lograba conciliar el sueño.

En su mente solo se encontraba grabada la imagen de la chica que dormía en el cuarto de al lado en brazos de su amigo ''Que gran belleza esculpida por la naturaleza, ¿Cómo sería verte sin ropa?'' Pensó con descaro y lujuria a la vez, nunca conseguiría vivir en paz si no lograba contemplar ese cuerpo que parecía esculpido por ángeles.

Se levanto de su cama sintiendo con sus patas el frio suelo de madera, las gotas de agua resonaban en el techo como nunca esa noche, la fría brisa de la noche lo hacían titiritar.

Salió de su cuarto sin tener cuidado por hacer ruido realmente no le importaba en absoluto despertar a los habitantes de la casa, paso en frente de la puerta del cuarto de al lado y prosiguió a bajar para llegar a la cocina necesitaba tomar agua, abrió la nevera sirviéndose un poco de ese liquido esencial para la vida de las personas, se lo tomo a prisa para regresar a su recamara, subiendo sin mucho ánimo por las escaleras.

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar un suave gemido escurrirse entre las puertas de la habitación que estaba al lado de su cuarto, una pervertida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y sin dudarlo ni un segundo se recostó con suavidad en la puerta, los sonidos prosiguieron sin interrupción, Oolong se acerco hasta la rendija de la puerta.

Alcanzo a ver los cuerpos sudorosos de Krilin y androide 18.

.

.

.

Sus cuerpos acalorados se movían al son de una melodía que no se oía, aquella música que solo se puede sentir.

Se movían unos al son del otro, ella se aferraba fon fuerza a la espalda de su compañero, permitiendo que este explorara su definido cuerpo con delicadeza, él entrelazo su mano con la de ella y la observo a los ojos obsequiando una sonrisa, ella bufo algo indignada por el acto y sin dudarlo intento soltarse del agarre, pero Krilin se lo impidió.

Se acerco con intención de besarla pero ella giro el rostro, el sonrió con cierta gracia y uso su mano suelta para voltearle el rostro con sutileza y ella lo miro con el seño levemente fruncido.

— Te amo. — Susurro casi para conveniencia propia y observo el rostro de su compañera sonrojarse.

— Idiota. — Respondió intentando parecer enojada.

Las manos del guerrero exploraron cada centímetro de piel de la de ojos de hielo, aquellos ojos que en ese momento se encontraban segados por la lujuria y el deseo, esos eran sin los sentimientos que rodeaban a ambos, sellaron sus actos con un apasionado beso, intentando devorase uno al otro.

Ella se acomodo en la cama dándole la espalda a su novio, el cual sonrió al verla hacer eso, era muy común que después de unificarse de tal manera ella no quisiese dormir viéndolo, esa era uno de los motivos que la hacían verse tan tierna para él, pues solo a él le dejaba ver esa parte de ella que quería esconderle a todos.

Se recostó al otro lado de la cama también dándole la espalda y decidió emprender su aventura en el fascinante mundo de los sueños.

.

.

.

El cerdo metamorfo frunció el seño pues sombras y sonidos fue lo único que pudo presenciar, se levanto del suelo de mala gana y se dirigió a su recamara, al entrar miro su reloj, eran las 01:30pm se recostó en su cama ideando alguna manera para lograr contemplar ese cuerpo que tanto le atraía, hasta que finalmente logro conciliar el sueño.

La siguiente noche fue muy esperada por el cerdo humanoide, tenían grandes ansias de que ocurriera lo mismo que la noche anterior, se recostó en la pared que separaba su recamara de la de su amigo con un baso en la oreja, espero unos minutos hasta que finalmente los escucho hablar.

.

.

.

— Mañana tengo que viajar, no te importara quedarte aquí, ¿verdad? — Dijo el guerrero acostándose al lado de su novia quien lo miro con algo de fastidio.

— ¿Me estas pidiendo permiso? — Pregunto arqueando una ceja.

— Algo así jeje — Respondió llevándose una mano atrás de la cabeza.

Ella bufo ante la idea, pues no se le hacia fascinante tener que quedarse con ese viejo pervertido — Esta bien, me quedare aquí. — respondió con aparente enojo y luego agrego. — ¿Cuándo vas a viajar? —

— Mañana. — Se apresuro en decir y el seño de ella se frunció con fastidio. — Es que Goku quiere hacer un campamento y… — Se detuvo en lo que iba a decir al ser interrumpido por su novia

— Pero no esperes que me ponga a cocinar. — Él se acerco a ella depositando un beso en su frente para luego apagar la luz y disponerse a dormir.

— Dejare el desayuno hecho. — Informo él y ella frunció el seño al saber que efectivamente tendría que cocinar.

.

.

.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Por la mañana su despertador sonó y el cerdo humanoide lo apago sin mucho ánimo, se levanto de la cama y camino hasta la cocina sentándose en al mesa esperando el desayuno, paseo su vista por la mesa y sonrió, Krilin no estaba allí tal y como él ya lo sabia, observo a la androide servirse el desayuno con el seño fruncido, al parecer no le había agradado la idea de quedarse sola en la casa con ellos dos allí.

— ¿A dónde fue Krilin? — Pregunto la tortuga Urigame que había visto a Krilin marcharse por la mañana.

— A un campamento — Respondió la de ojos de hielo en seco.

El maestro Roshi admiro en silencio la figura de la chica y luego acerco su plato a ella — ¿A mi no me sirves preciosa? —Pregunto con una sonrisa que se borro al sentir un plato de vidrio romperse en su cabeza.

La androide 18 arrojo el pedazo del plato que le quedaba en la mano al suelo y prosiguió a sentarse en la mesa para desayunar al lado del cerdo humanoide que había estado solo como espectador en la conversación.

— No me sorprendería que volviera por la tarde. — Dijo el cerdo atrayendo la atención de la androide.

— ¿Por qué lo dices Oolong? — Pregunto la tortuga del mar con la curiosidad que la androide N18 no mostraba.

— Lo mas probable es que Chi-chi no deje que Goku vaya — Respondió encogiéndose de hombros tomando su tasa de café.

— Que interesante Oolong — Él la miro sin dejar de tomar el liquido caliente — Yo nunca dije con quien iba a ser el campamento. — Ella lo miro frunciendo el seño y él trago grueso. — No me digas que te gusta escuchar por las paredes. —

Su pulso se adelanto notoriamente al escuchar eso y simplemente se quedo callado, ''como podía ser posible que ella lo supiese'', la dama con ojos de hielo sonrió con ironía y se levanto al terminar de comer.

Su día transcurrió de forma normal hasta la hora del almuerzo, jugando póker o tomando cerveza con Roshi nada fuera de lo normal en u día en la vida de Oolong.

— ¿Le entras a otra ronda? — Pregunto el maestro tomando otra cerveza de la nevera.

— Eso no se pregunta. —Respondió tomando la cerveza que Roshi le pasaba.

Se giro hasta la ventana y logro ver al androide sentada en la suave arena de la isla, sonrió y se levanto abandonando su cerveza en la mesa.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Pregunto el viejo al verlo irse pues no era algo que hiciese muy seguido.

Él ignoro la pregunta del maestro y se apresuro en subir las escaleras para llegar a la habitación que compartían Krilin y N18, poso su mano en la manilla de la puerta y miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo estuviese viendo.

Abrió la puerta con suavidad y la cerro detrás de si al entrar, observo la habitación era un poco mas grande que la suya y a parte de eso tenia un baño, su cuarto no tenia un baño, sin prestar mucha atención a eso simplemente comenzó a revisar entre las cosas de la androide, debía poner en marcha su plan, se reflejo en el espejo de la puerta del closet y se transformo e Krilin.

— Nada mal. — Dijo refiriéndose a el mismo mirándose al espejo para asegurarse de haber hecho la transformación correctamente.

Reviso los cajones de la habitación hasta finalmente dar con la ropa interior del androide, saco con cuidado unos que tenían detalles de corazón y sonrió con malicia.

— ¿Por qué no me avisaste que habías llegado? — El humanoide ahora con el cuerpo de Krilin trago en seco cerrando el cajón en el momento para luego encarar al androide.

— Es que, creí que no estabas. — Respondió sonriendo.

— ¿Y solo por eso escondiste tu ki? — Pregunto ella levantando una ceja.

— Bueno es que… — Realmente el cerdo ya no encontraba una excusa creíble.

— ¿No querías que supiera que estas aquí? — Pregunto nuevamente enojada.

— Es solo que… — Oolong miro hacia la ventana y corrió hasta ella. — Solo venia a buscar algo. — Dijo mientras abría la ventana.

— ¿Y ese algo, es mi ropa interior? — Pregunto con ironía y enojo a la vez cerrando la puerta del cuarto.

El metamorfo sonrió tontamente percatándose de que aun no había soltado la ropa interior de la dama de ojos de hielo, necesitaba escapar de ella o antes de perder su transformación.

— No claro que no, yo solo… ya me voy — Dijo mientras saltaba por la ventana solo para estrellarse contra la caliente arena de la playa.

Se levanto y entro a la casa justo cuando su transformación se desvaneció.

— Ok, no debería volver a hacer eso. — susurro par si mismo llevándose su mano al pecho.

— ¿Hacer qué? — Pregunto la tortuga de mar acercándose al cerdo humanoide.

— ¡Nada!— Respondió apresurado para luego dejarlo hablando solo.

.

.

.

Tras caer la noche, el frio nocturno se hizo presente en la pequeña isla, la cual ahora solo era iluminada por la escasa luz de la luna, esa vez en la noche ninguna nube estaba en su lugar, solo el reflejo plateado de la luna y las estrellas.

La brisa nocturna acaricio su rostro, ella se pregunto ''¿qué estaba haciendo mal?'' últimamente Krilin había estado actuando muy extraño.

Apretó con su mano la fría arena de la playa para luego levantarse tranquilamente y entrar a la casa, al llegar paseo su vista por el lugar en busca de su novio, él no estaba ahí, ignorando la presencia de los demás que estaban cenando, ella realmente no tenía ganas de comer ''quizá Krilin se había cansado de ella'' era normal que eso pasara su hermano era el único que la podía soportar.

''No, no podía ser eso'' Se repitió en la mente para luego subir hasta su recamara, abrió la puerta cerrándola después de entrar, y allí estaba él.

''Krilin'' se encontraba en el baño con la puerta abierta, ella lo observo sobresaltarse cuando entro.

— ¿Ahora si me vas a decir que te pasa? — Pregunto algo enojada observando el nerviosismo del cerdo.

'' Si lo descubre me va a matar '' Pensó el cerdo humanoide mientras ella se acercaba y su pulso se aceleraba.

— No me pasa nada. — Respondió él aparentando estar tranquilo.

— ¿En donde estuviste todo el día? — Pregunto ella deteniéndose justo en frente de él.

''Demonios, ¿acaso todas sus conversaciones son interrogatorios? '' Pensó el cerdo con ironía.

Ella frunció el seño al no obtener respuesta, él se acerco a ella y con una sonrisa la empujo rápidamente haciéndola tropezar.

— ¿Pero qué? —Ella recupero el equilibrio rápidamente y se apresuro a entrar al baño, pero él le cerró la puerta en la cara. — ¡Abre la puerta! —Ordeno.

— En un minuto. — Respondió el cerdo buscando posibles vías de escape.

La dama con mirada de hielo se apresuro en romper la puerta con tan solo un golpe.

Observo al cerdo ante ella palidecer mientras se podía de rodillas.

— No me mates, Krilin está en el campamento. — Confeso mientras cerraba los ojos esperando lo peor, pero nada ocurrió.

— ah, eres tú. — Respondió ella observando de mala gana al cerdo humanoide.

Oolong la observo dar media vuelta y no logro contener su pregunta. — Creí que me matarías. —

Ella giro nuevamente y lo observo a los ojos una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

— Creo que pensamos distinto. — Respondió simplemente para luego darse media vuelta y marcharse.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Las cosas ocurren por algo, y si no ocurren también es por algo.**

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la Autora: **La verdad este reto no se me hizo muy difícil, la idea se plasmo en mi mente al leer el reto.

Agradezco a la página de facebook por dejarme participar en este concurso, por ello el fic va dirigido a ustedes.

También agradezco a la persona que me dio el otro personaje y el titulo del fic, aunque creo que con algo más de tiempo hubiese podido crear algo más elaborado.

Metamorfo: Es una criatura con la habilidad de transformarse en otras bien sean humanas, animales o criaturas misticas.

Humanoide: El término humanoide se refiere a cualquier ser cuya estructura corporal se asemeja a la de un humano.

A todos gracias por leer.


End file.
